The Queen and The Underdog
by Mattycollns13
Summary: Some people didn't understand their relationship, but Sami didn't get how they couldn't see what was obviously there.
1. Chapter 1

Sami hadn't had time for many relationships when he was wrestling in the independent scene, but now that he was in WWE he'd found someone that he loved. Bad part about that was people didn't really get the relationship he had with Charlotte Flair. They had gotten together almost six months ago and Sami didn't see anything weird about that. Sure, Charlotte was tough and wasn't exactly a sharer when it came to her feelings, but Sami could see through the walls she had put up, this persona of The Queen, and could see the underlying care and love that she just didn't know how to vocalize.

But of course, there were parts of their relationship that his coworkers and friends didn't see, like when he took her to a nice restaurant and she was smiling and talking to him completely relaxed, with no pressure of their job present, and no one to keep up appearances for. She even took him out, jokingly saying she wanted to show off her arm candy, and they went to places that he enjoyed and loved. She had even gone to one of his concerts with him, despite it not being her scene. He loved her, and she loved him, just not everyone could understand that from knowing them each individually.

Dean, however, was not one of those people. Out of everyone that Sami talked to backstage Dean seemed to be the one that supported his relationship and "got it" the most. He grinned as Dean talked animatedly about his hopes for the Draft, saying how Renee and Becky better come with him or he'd be skulking backstage at either Raw or Smackdown so he could see them. Sami chuckled and was about to respond when he heard his name being called by a familiar voice.

He smiled despite himself as he watched Charlotte glide her way down the hallway, no Dana in sight, and make her way to them. Her hair was falling onto her shoulders beautifully and framing her face. He would have to stop by the make up department and give his compliments to whoever did that to Charlotte. Sure, she was beautiful in pajamas at home with no make up, but times like these almost made him speechless. He noticed her glare over his shoulder and rolled his eyes.

Charlotte and Dean tolerated one another for his sake, though Sami would bet money that they secretly liked and respected one another. They would trade jabs and insults, but since Charlotte and Becky were beginning to talk again Dean was making an effort for Sami and Becky to get along with the RAW women's champion.

"Glad to see you aren't swimming in a dumpster tonight, Ambrose."

"Yeah, figured I'd get enough garbage from hearing you speak tonight out there, so thought I'd pass."

Sami tried to fight off an amused smile as he watched them glare at one another. Finally, Charlotte broke the stare down by turning to Sami, "We are going out after RAW tonight before we head to the next town."

Sami grinned at her, "I'm guessing you already have a place in mind?"

She scoffed, but Sami could see the mirth dancing in her eyes. "Of course I do. You should know better than to ask that."

Sami chuckled, holding up his hands. "I said I guessed didn't I?"

Charlotte hummed non-committedly, turning to Dean again, "Are you done taking up MY boyfriend's time?"

Sami couldn't help but grin a little. Most people saw Charlotte's enunciation of the word 'my' as a possessive thing that should have red lights flashing in his mind. Instead, Sami saw what Charlotte meant by it. She was not only claiming Sami in front of someone else, but she was defensive against those who might want to hurt him. Though Dean wasn't going to, Charlotte did it anyway and it made Sami feel fuzzy and lightheaded.

He always loved when she would claim him or acknowledge their relationship in front of others. Sami didn't have the best self-confidence in the world, so having someone so unashamed of him and being with him was always nice. When they were alone, she had less walls up that he had to see through, but she was still just as possessive of him. This coming from a girl who had to work and claw for everything and didn't want to lose her hold on it. Little did she know that Sami wasn't planning on going anywhere.

"Yeah, yeah, you guys can go make out in a broom closet or whatever it is you two do." Dean began to turn away, but not before smirking at Charlotte's affronted face.

Sami couldn't help but grin. "We make out in way classier places than a broom closet."

Dean laughed as he walked away while Charlotte swatted Sami on the back of the head. It seemed only half-hearted and when Sami turned to grin at her, she had humor in her eyes, though she was trying to look stern.

"Why you two hang out I'll never know." She crossed her arms under her breasts as Sami bumped against her shoulder.

"You mean, you'll never understand why you kind of enjoy verbally sparring with him." He watched her scoff at the thought, but she offered no come back to his point and he smiled in victory.

She gave him a little glare, but he could still see through all her posturing and saw the fondness there. "Gloating is not a good look on you, Sami."

He pressed a kiss to her cheek and watched as she fought off a blush and looked around to make sure no one had seen his little public display and her very public blush.

"Well then its good that you always look good for the both of us."

She pushed him away with a roll of her eyes, but right before she turned her back to him he caught her smile. She began to walk away, off to take care of her duties for Raw. Before she was out of speaking range she spoke over her shoulder. "I'll see you tonight Sami."

Sami grinned; looks like he had a hot date.


	2. Chapter 2

Sami and Charlotte's relationship was no secret backstage. They weren't too public with it yet, so the fans were only speculative. They had both agreed that they wouldn't deny any claims of people who figured them out, but they wouldn't confirm them either. It let them have freedom to continue to go out in public together without attracting as much attention as the likes of Nikki and Cena who were out there officially. It was a good system that they both liked, and it caused a lot less drama between them because they both felt the same about the issue.

However, the reason that Sami and Charlotte were not secret backstage is because of a certain blabbermouth named Summer Rae just had to walk in as Sami was kissing Charlotte goodbye in a hallway that they had thought was hidden from prying eyes. Charlotte and he still disagreed about telling people, but eventually Charlotte had agreed that if co-workers asked them about it then they could confirm it was happening. Sami had dropped so many hints to his friends to ask about it so he could tell them. He had been happily with Charlotte for a couple months now and he was dying to tell someone.

After all of the people he liked at work found out, with some being completely blindsided by the odd pairing, again Becky he's really sorry, he felt more relaxed at work and even talked Charlotte into some small displays of affection. However, there was one thing they disagreed on and it was continuing to be an issue.

Sami didn't see the harm in telling their families that they were together. He wanted his folks to know that he had a nice girl that he loved and saw a future with. Hell, he wanted them to meet her, but Charlotte had crushed those hopes and dreams by doing a metaphorical moonsault on them.

"Absolutely not, Samuel."

"Okay, number one, that's not my name, its literally just Sami, and two why not?"

She didn't even look up from the book she was reading while she leaned against the headboard of his bed in Orlando. "I know it's not Samuel, I just feel like I need extra syllables for when I'm angry at you or really need you to listen. Makes me feel powerful."

Sami groaned and fell back beside her. He stared at the ceiling. He heard her sigh and close the book, then felt her fingers moving through his hair. "Sami, I just don't feel ready. It's not even your family that's the issue. If we told them I'd feel incredibly guilty for not telling my family, and trust me, I do not want to deal with my father when he finds out yet."

Sami hadn't thought about that. "I guess you're right. I just really want to introduce you to my folks. They'd love you just like I do."

He saw her gain a small smile, "We will do it, Sami. I just need more time to prepare myself for the fight that goes with telling my family."

"Alright, that's fine, I guess. It makes sense at least, but I'm not happy about it."

He felt her fingers tighten on his curls and jerk his head to face her. Her eyes flashed with something that he couldn't really explore at the moment because she immediately kissed him. He melted into it and when she finally pulled away he couldn't even remember what they had been talking about. He gave her a playful glare. "When I remember what we were arguing about, we'll be discussing it again." Charlotte had already turned her eyes back to her book, but couldn't keep the small, smug grin off of her face.

Now a couple more months down the line and Sami was no closer to winning that battle. It all seemed to be centered on Charlotte's inability to tell her father about them. Whenever he brought it up she would cite that she wasn't ready to tell him, which led Sami to making some conclusions. One, she was embarrassed of him, which didn't seem likely cause she had no issues staking her claim on him in front of their co-workers. Two, she had horrible experiences introducing her boyfriends to her family, or three, an undisclosed reason that he was terrified to even think of.

Speaking of the devil, Charlotte came tearing down the hallway towards him a breakneck speed. Her shoes were off and being carried in her hand so she could move faster. Sami, still in his ring gear from his match gave a smile to her, but frowned when he saw her wide-eyed look of panic. Usually nothing made Charlotte lose her look of confidence, so Sami was quite alarmed. He stood and faced her, catching her as she almost ran him over.

"Char, what's wrong?"

"You gotta get out of here. Now."

Sami gave her a weird look, "I'm not even changed… this isn't that role-play thing you were talking about, is it?"

Charlotte didn't even blush like she usually did when he mentioned their sex life. "My dad made a surprise visit tonight."

"So? I've met your dad before, even when we were together. What's the big deal?"

Charlotte gulped and looked behind her. "Someone told him, and when he asked I wasn't gonna lie so I just kinda ripped the band aid off and told him."

He blinked at her, "So then we are finally done with this madness. We can finally tell my family. How did he take it?"

"About as well as I thought he would."

Sami was about to ask what she meant when a bellow from down the hall interrupted him. "SAMI ZAYN!"

Charlotte jumped and ran around him. She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Try to get away. I'll meet you at the border and we can start a new life. I'll be La Generica." She disappeared behind the corner, but Sami seemed rooted to his place as he saw the Nature Boy walking towards him.

Sami had come to grips with his mortality when his hamster had died at eight years old; he just never thought that Ric Flair would be the one to kill him. He blinked out of his thoughts to see Ric standing in front of him completely red in the face. Sami decided to try to be his usual agreeable self.

"Hello, sir. How are yo-"

"Don't talk to me, Zayn! You are dating my daughter?!"

Sami paused because he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do in this situation at all. "Yes sir."

"I said don't talk to me!" Sami jumped at his volume, "You aren't worthy to date my daughter and I have no idea why she'd date someone like you!"

Sami didn't like that at all, he opened his mouth not really knowing what he was going to say. "Someone like me… Canadian?" He almost slapped himself. He'd been hanging out with Dean too much.

Ric turned even more red in the face and sputtered. "How dare you date MY daughter! I'm gonna-"

"You're gonna do what, dad?"

Sami whirled around and almost cried in relief as Charlotte made reappearance. He immediately slunk back to stand by her, and maybe a bit behind her, as she crossed her arms and glared at her father. He knew their relationship was still strained from what she had done to him on RAW after Extreme Rules, and this didn't look like it was going to improve it.

Charlotte continued, "I'm dating Sami and you have no say in that. I love him, and I'll be damned if I let you wreck another relationship of mine because you can't handle it. I'm happy, and if you don't like it then tough shit!"

Ric's eyes flicked between them, his face still red and his mouth still open but nothing coming out. Charlotte took Sami's wrist and pulled him away from her dad. He mumbled a goodbye to Ric Flair and allowed himself to be led to her locker room. Once they were there he was staring at her with wide eyes. She looked him over and tilted her head.

"What?"

"I don't know why, but I'm really attracted to you right now. But what was that?"

"Does that mean you aren't usually?"

"You know that's not what I said, and stop avoiding this conversation."

She ran a hand through her pretty blonde hair and sighed, "Fine. I wanted to put this off because my dad always reacts like that and I wanted to spare you. I mean, who really wants to stay with someone who not only can't express how much you mean to them, but also has an insane family that won't be supportive no matter what?"

Sami walked closer to her and wrapped her in a hug that she instantly melted into and pressed her face into the crook of his neck. "Charlotte, I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere."

She nodded, but said nothing, content to just bury her face into his neck. After a while she pulled back and gave him the most open smile that he'd seen her give him when not at home completely alone. "So, that didn't freak you out?"

He shrugged, "I mean, I might need to change my underwear, but other than that I'm good."

Charlotte let out a small, amused huff before looking at him strangely. He blinked, "What?"

"How about we go spend the holidays with your family? If they'd be okay with that, that is. I don't really know what we'd be celebrating with them, but…"

Sami knew what she meant. She had always celebrated Christmas, but with he and his family being Muslims, she didn't know how that'd work. He loved that she was making an effort, and actually wanting to meet his parents and the rest of his family. She might be nervous, but they'd love her and he knew it. He gave her a smile. "No worries. We can figure out something. It's us, Char, we always make it work."

Sami was awarded with a shy smile, and if he was being honest with himself, that was the only present he needed for any holiday. Then he blinked, "And don't think I forgot about that La Generica comment. That was weird, I don't know why you'd bring up some old Indy wrestler that has nothing to do with this situation."

Charlotte raised an eyebrow at him, "Is that really what you have to say about that?"

Sami gave her a confused look. "I really don't understand why everyone keeps asking me about him."


	3. Chapter 3

Sami was wrapping his wrists with the tape he used before going down to the ring when he was interrupted by probably the only person that he didn't want to see. "Wow, if it isn't Sami Zayn! You haven't been on television at all recently so I thought you might have died."

Sami grit his teeth, so hard that he thought his jaw might crack. "Kevin." He looked into the eyes of his nemesis with a glare. Ever since he'd become Universal Champion he'd been even more insufferable than usual. It wasn't even just Sami's opinion, just the general opinion of everyone. Sami would be a bit biased if it were left up to him.

"I think you mean, Universal Champion Kevin Owens. You can't call me Kevin anymore, you have to use the full title."

Sami rolled his eyes, and continued wrapping his wrists. "Did you have a point to coming here, or is karma just paying me back for something terrible I did?"

Kevin stepped closer than him, "I just wanted to take time out of my day to tell you how worthless you are. You haven't been on television and that's because I'm the best. I have always been the best. I will knock you back down the card every single time you try to be anything other than what you are." He sneered, as Sami tensed up. "A-"

"A what?"

Sami and Kevin's heads both snapped over to the voice, which belonged to Charlotte, the RAW women's champion and Sami's girlfriend. Sami smiled at her, and was pleased to see a little sparkle in her eyes when their eyes met. Her face did not change, as she looked every bit the part of the royally pissed off queen.

Kevin didn't seem to think there was anything weird about this, though Sami could see the danger that was floating in the air from the way Charlotte had talked. Kevin didn't know the storm that was coming his way. "Well if it ain't my fellow champion. Wanna make fun of some of the peons with me?" He gestured to Sami, who gave him a glare.

"I would never do something like that with you and especially not towards him. He's mine." She gave Kevin a challenging glare. Kevin looked between them and guffawed.

"Wow, so you had a girl finally take pity on you. Was this before or after she became champion? I can understand before, everyone could use an easy lay."

Sami didn't like the way he talked about Charlotte and was about to rear back and punch him, but Charlotte beat him to it. She gripped his shirt collar and slammed him into the nearby wall. Kevin looked stunned, but Charlotte wasn't done. "You do not touch him again. He is mine. Do you hear me? Mine."

Kevin seemed to be frozen on the spot, obviously not accounting for Sami having a really possessive girlfriend. He nodded before sneering again. "I won't need to touch him, he won't ever be getting near my spot."

Charlotte smirked, "Until the bosses remember that the last person to beat you before you won that was Sami. Then I have no doubts that he'd take that from you. Even if I have to send Jericho to the hospital myself with that List shoved up his ass." She pressed him further up against the wall, almost lifting him off his feet. Sami would never question her workout methods again. "You touch him or even look at him wrong and I see you, I'll fucking destroy you. He is mine." She dropped him. "Now get out of here."

As Kevin tucked his tail and ran, Charlotte turned around to Sami. She simply brushed her shirt off, stepped forward kissed his cheek, and began to walk off. Sami was still standing there in shock as he watched her walk off, her hips swaying a bit more than normal, because she knew he'd be looking.

Before she got too far away Sami shouted after her. "I love you!" It was said as a statement of fact as they had said it a hundred times before, but he could hear how amazed he sounded after the events he had just witnessed.

Without turning around Charlotte shouted back, "Oh, I know, Sami. I know."


End file.
